


Professionalism

by Hisa_Ai



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisa_Ai/pseuds/Hisa_Ai
Summary: "Mr. Bane, pleasure to have you here, as always," Alec said, smiling at Magnus despite himself, giving him a quick once over as though he hadn't just seen him get dressed that morning."The pleasure, Mr. Lightwood, as always, is all mine. And might I add, you do seem quite… dapper this fine day—is that a new shirt?" Magnus asked, their hands stilling, though still grasped in their handshake."Oh this old thing?" Alec asked, feigning a humbleness he did not feel. "I borrowed it from a special someone—trust me when I say he looks much better in it than I do, though."And he could see something shift in Magnus' eyes, then, could see them soften, felt his energy and body itself shift from Magnus the High Warlock of Brooklyn to Magnus Alec's Boyfriend.





	Professionalism

* * *

 

 

*

  
Alec mostly did it because it turned him on, if truth be told. At this point, anyway, it was  _definitely_  less about saving face and seeming professional than he liked to claim that it was, and Magnus knew as much—he  _had_  to. And Alec knew that he knew because it did the same thing to  _Magnus._ He could tell from the glint in his eyes, the way he let his glamour drop for half a moment  _just_  for Alec to see, the way his lips quirked into a smirk, that he was thinking about  _all_  of the things they were going to do to each other when they went back to Alec's office later on, just as Alec was.

  
But, in that moment that they shook hands in front of the rest of the cabinet, they had to pretend that those thoughts  _weren't_  going through their heads. For the sake of their guests, and preserving their air of  _professionalism,_ of course.

  
It wasn't every day, after all, that representatives for the Downworld  _and_ Shadowhunters from all the major cities and Institutes gathered for a meeting such as this. They often had smaller meetings with select Downworlders and Shadowhunters, but... they were all mostly family, were all used to Magnus and Alec's antics, the rest of those gathered on this particular day... were not. And Alec didn't want to make things  _uncomfortable_ for their guests.

  
Not at all.

  
"Mr. Bane, pleasure to have you here, as always," Alec said, smiling at Magnus despite himself, giving him a quick once over as though he  _hadn't_  just seen him get dressed that morning.

  
"The pleasure, Mr. Lightwood, as always, is  _all mine_. And might I add, you do seem quite…  _dapper_  this fine day—is that a new shirt?" Magnus asked, their hands stilling, though still grasped in their handshake.

  
Alec couldn't help the sly grin that took over his face at Magnus' flirtations, and he chanced a glance over his shoulder to see if anyone else who was present was listening in—and of course, all of them were pretending in that too obvious way that they were  _not_ , though the small smirks they were all trying to conceal told Alec a much different story.

  
Ah, oh well.

  
"Oh this old thing?" Alec asked, feigning a humbleness he did not feel. "I borrowed it from a special someone—trust me when I say he looks  _much_ better in it than I do, though."

  
Magnus shook his head at that, a full grin on his face now.

  
"This someone  _must_  be  _very_ special indeed if he's willing to let you peruse his wardrobe for such an important meeting," Magnus teased, fingers squeezing Alec's in a way that did  _not_ send a shiver down his spine, thank you very  _much._

  
"He's hands down  _the_  most important person in my life," Alec breathed, taking a step towards Magnus, forgetting where they were entirely for a moment. "In fact, one day, I hope to share not just his wardrobe, but his last name as well—he truly  _is_  just that special, I'll have you know," he finished softly, the words holding too much weight for their surroundings.

  
And he could  _see_  something shift in Magnus' eyes, then, could see them soften, felt his energy and body itself shift from Magnus the High Warlock of Brooklyn to Magnus Alec's  _Boyfriend_. And he sensed, in the half second before it happened, that Magnus was going to throw all the facades and semblances of professionalism out the window now.

  
And Alec wasn't going to complain when he did.

  
"Fuck it," Magnus breathed in that half second before he was surging forward to kiss Alec, dropping his hands to tug Alec in close by the waist, not caring in the  _least_  about their audience and the fact that they were still going to have to sit through this meeting and pretend they  _weren't_  making goo goo eyes at each other the whole time.

  
Well, at least they would all see that Alec was very much so dedicated to the bettering of the relationship between the Downworlders and the Shadowhunters.

  
*

 

* * *

 


End file.
